irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Camp
'Sixteen teenagers were placed on two teams. The first challenge resulted in a tie. In the tiebreaker challenge, the fast racer won, winning for her team. In the end, a sneak got his team to vote off a famous actress. ' Plot Chris McLean brings the sixteen new contestants to the campsite they'll be competing in, and explains how the season will work. Eliza was immediately displeased with the conditions of the campsite, while Manic was immediately terrified of Trevor. Danika and Katie were excited to be in the game. Louis made a bad first impression when he ran off the bus in his super hero costume, but Sly complimented him. Lilie was less impressed by Louis' superhero antics. Chris explained that the contestants' first challenge would be jumping out of a plane. The Screaming Scouts went first. Paul was pushed out of the plane by Trevor, but landed in the canoe successfully. Eliza jumped second and landed in the canoe. Elenaz, Trixie, and Danika all landed in the canoe as well, but Trevor, Manic, and Cheyne failed. The Killer Campers jumped next. Katie was the first person to jump, and landed successfully in the canoe. Louis' cape got caught in the helicopter blades, and was sent flying into the woods. Chris pushed Charlie out of the plane, and he landed in the canoe. Sly, Evelyn, and Lilie all landed in the canoe, while Silver and Louis missed. Whitney was the last to jump, and she landed on a cabin, resulting in a tie. Chris explained that the first person to jump out of the plane would win for their team. Danika, the racing fanatic, was the fastest and won for the Screaming Scouts. Sly lead the Killer Campers in voting out Whitney for losing the challenge, and because she was already famous. Cast Trivia Voting Quotes *Chris: Welcome, contestants, to IRC Camps Season Three! This season will, mostly, take place here at this lousy summer camp. The eight girls will live in that cabin *Points to blue cabin* and the eight boys will take that cabin. *Points to pink cabin* The challenges this season will mostly be based on summer camp activities, but we'll be doing other challenges from the usual Summer Vacations! The confessional is going to be the bathroom stall. And yeah, there is only one bathroom. The teams this season are the Screaming Scouts and the Killer Campers! I spent thirty seconds coming up with those names, so no complaining. *Eliza: We're living... Here? *Manic: Um, Chris, the other team isn't actually a bunch of killers, right? *Lilie: You should know that I can easily file a lawsuit if you do anything to harm me. *Louis: Never fear, citizens! Super Amazing Dude is here! Lilie: Louis, you look like a fool. *Chris: The way this challenge works is you must jump from this helicopter, ten thousand feet in the air, and land in that canoe on the ground. There is no padding in the canoe, there is no way to make the landing softer. On either side of the canoe is a cabin, if you land on the roof of the cabin you're out of the challenge, even if you roll into the canoe. *Manic: I'm not the best with death defying stunts. *(CONF) Trixie: So far the only hot one is Cheyne. Maybe he'll be into me. *Chris: *Pushes Charlie out* I love hosting. *(CONF) Evelyn: The host doesn't seem to be a good person. *Chris: Alright, Killer Campers. I've got seven girl scout cookies. If you don't get one, you're out! And you'll be the first person eliminated and nobody will remember you. Lilie: But I want to be remembered! Chris: You will be. *Throws a cookie to Lilie and Katie* Katie: Yay! Chris: *Throws a cookie to Charlie, it hits him in the groin* My bad. Charlie: *Falls over in pain* Chris: Silver, here's yours. Evelyn and Louis, you two are... Safe! *Throws the three cookies* Evelyn: How nice! Louis: Yeah, baby! Chris: Whitney and Sly, this is the final cookie. Whitney... You are... Gone! *Throws cookie to Sly* Whitney, you were the first person eliminated, and that means your a loser! Ha! Time to walk down the dock of shame and be forgotten by the audience. Whitney: But, why? Why me? Louis: You lost the challenge. I apologize, citizen. Whitney: Well, somebody had to go first, I guess it was me. Bye everyone! I wish you the best of luck!